videospielefandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic and the Secret Rings
__NOEDITSECTION__ | accessdate= 2014-02-20 }} |Spielmodi = Singleplayer, Multiplayer |Medien = |Altersfreigabe = |Vorgänger = |Nachfolger = Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Spielen }} (dt. Sonic und die Geheimen Ringe, jp.: Sonic to Himitsu no Ring) ist ein Jump 'n' Run aus dem Hause Sega und eines der vielen Sonic-Games. Es ist das erste Sonic-Game für die Nintendo Wii und ist der Vorgänger zu Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Spielen. Ferner wurden die Charaktere in die Geschichten aus 1001 Nacht eingebunden und ihnen wurden dem entsprechende Outfits gegeben. | accessdate= 2012-10-03 }} Gameplay Sonic läuft durch die einzelnen Level mit insgesamt 104 neuen Fähigkeiten/Moves im Gepäck, wobei die einen völlig neu kreiert wurden und die anderen Verbessungeren zu bekannten Moves darstellen. Auch gibt es hier wieder Feinde, die sich je nach ihrer Farbe in den Fähigkeiten unterscheiden. So sind violette und grüne Gegner ganz normale Gegner, während rote Gegner Feuer in verschiedenen Formen speien können. Neues in ist z.B. Sonics Soul Gauge, eine Art Seelen-Füllstands-Anzeige. Ist diese Anzeige voll, kann Sonic ganz besondere Moves ausführen, u.a. die "Wiederbelebung", mit der Sonic weiterlebt, auch wenn er Schaden mit 0 Ringen in seinem Besitz nimmt. Dies kostet in jedoch 100 Punkte seiner Anzeige. Handlung Sonic schläft nach dem Lesen der Geschichten aus 1.001 Nacht ein und wird später von Shahra geweckt, die ihm erklärt, dass Erazor die Seiten aus dem Buch zerstört und sie bittet Sonic um Hilfe. Nach Einwilligung trägt Sonic einen Ring, der ihn zu Shahras Meister macht und er so auf ihre Kräfte und Fähigkeiten zurückgreifen kann. Sonic betritt nun das Buch und die beiden begegnen sogleich Erazor. Dieser sagt, dass er auf der Suche nach sieben Artefakten sei, genannt die World Rings, welche laut Shahra nicht existieren. Erazor schießt einen Feuer-Pfeil auf Shahra ab, der jedoch von Sonic abgefangen wird. Der Antagonist dieses Spiels schlägt Sonic den Deal vor, dass er den Pfeil entfernen werde, wenn Sonic im Gegenzug dafür ihm die sieben World Rings bringt und dass Sonic sterben wird, wenn er dies nicht schafft, bis die Flamme ausgegangen ist. Auf ihrer Suche nach diesen Artefakten finden die beiden heraus, dass der Finder der World Rings eine Verbindung zwischen der realen Welt und dem Buch haben muss. Sonic erlangt schließlich die World Rings und Erazor überzeugt Shahra diese an ihn auszuhändigen. Sonic sagt zu ihr, dass sie tun soll, was sie für richtig halte, woraufhin sie zusammenbricht. Währenddessen will Erazor Sonic opfern, um das Portal zwischen den Welten zu öffnen, doch Shahra wirft sich dazwischen und stirbt schließlich in Sonics Armen, ihn um Vergebung bittend. Nun verwandelt sich Erazor in das Monster "Alf Layla wa-Layla". Sogleich absorbiert Sonic drei der World Rings und transformiert sich in Darkspine Sonic, einer gewalttätigeren Form von Super Sonic, was ihm die Kraft gibt, seinen Gegner zu besiegen. Während des Kampfes erscheinen die Kontrahenten wieder in ihren ursprünglichen Formen. Sonic will Erazor besiegen, doch es kommt heraus, dass dieser unsterblich ist. Sonic erinnert sich, dass er immer noch Erazors Lampe besitzt, die er zuvor von Shahra als Zusatzversicherung erhalten hat. Er wünscht sich als den dritten Wunsch, dass Shahra wieder lebt, dass das Buch wieder in den Originalzustand versetzt wird und dass Erazor für alle Ewigkeit in seiner Lampe gefangen ist. Erazor will zuerst den Wunsch nicht erfüllen, ist aber im Endeffekt machtlos gegen seine Lampe. Nach Erfüllung dieses Wunsches fleht er Shahra an, ihn zu verschonen, doch diese lehnt ab und so wird er in seine Lampe gesaugt. Shahra beginnt zu weinen und Sonic wünscht sich einen Berg von Kumpanen, die ihr jetzt helfen sollen. Schließlich wirft Sonic die Lampe in eine Lava-Pfütze und rennt durch das Buch, auf dem Weg nach Hause. Abschließend sagt Shahra, dass Sonics Geschichte für immer in diesem Buch erhalten bleiben wird. Schließlich fahren die Credits ab und im Buch ändert sich der Titel von "Aladdin and the Magic Lamp" in "Sonic and the Secret Rings. Spielmodi In diesem Spiel gibt es insgesamt 4 Modi: * Adventure-Modus ** Dies ist der Haupt-Modus des Spiels, der Sonic durch acht Welten führt, wodurch sich die Handlung vervollständigt. * Party-Modus ** In diesem Multiplayer-Modus des Spiels können bis zu vier Spieler gleichzeitig spielen, verbunden durch Nintendo GameCube-Controller.This fact was never mentioned by SEGA. Standardmäßig sind Sonic, Knuckles, Tails und Amy die spielbaren Charaktere, jedoch können andere wie Shadow, Cream, Silver oder Blaze im Laufe des Spiels freigeschaltet werden, und zwar durch Erfüllen spezieller Bedingungen. Des Weiteren handelt es sich hier weniger um ganze Level, sondern mehr um Minispiele, in denen die Kontrahenten gegeneinander antreten. * Special Book-Modus ** In diesem Modus können die 225 Boni angesehen/gespielt werden, die im Laufe des Spiels freigeschaltet werden, so z.B. Entstehungsvideos, Konzeptzeichnungen, etc. * Optionen ** Hier können diverse Optionen und Konfigurationen getätigt/eingestellt werden. Videos zu thumb|left|300px| - Gameplay-Video Links Fußnoten Quellen Kategorie:Sonic Kategorie:Jump 'n' Run Kategorie:Wii Kategorie:Sega Kategorie:2008